Meeting Casey Jr. and his friends/Finding the way home
Here is how Princess Yuna, Dusty Crophopper, Dipper and Mabel Pines met with Casey Jr., his friends and the Human Counterparts in Fantasyland Rescue. As the search for Duck continues, They've lost trace of where he was. Princess Yuna: Duck. The Interstate! Dusty Crophopper: Let's go! So, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel raced past the sign, it says "Welcome to Fantasyland. Where Any Dreams Come True", They didn't notice the police trick. Dipper Pines: Oh, Great. Well, Maybe he can help us. (hears a shot) He's shooting at us! Why is he shooting at us!!! Dusty Crophopper: Hold on!! Meanwhile, There was a town with railways, Streets, A few Disney places, Cities, Valleys, Lakes, Canterlot High, Crystal Prep Academy, Camp Everfree, the statue of Fantasyland's founder named "Casey Jr.", The human counterparts of the Mane 10, Shining Armor, Dean Cadance, Flurry Heart and all the other human counterparts were enjoying the night. Even, A little circus tender engine and his friends named Casey Jr., Toots, Tillie, Tootle, Montana, Emma, Puffle, Ivor, Jebediah, Georgia, Pete, Farnsworth, Alfred, Melissa, Tom Jerry, Azul, Greendale Rocket, Johnny, Doc, Jacob Pneumatic, Huey, Timothy Timkens aka Big Tim, Bonnie, Jason, Sir Reginald, Sasha and Chugs, who are relaxing with Tower keeping watch at night. Casey Jr.: (sighs) What a night. Then, He heard something. Back at Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel, They sees Fantasyland. Princess Yuna: What?! That's not the Interstate! Dusty Crophopper: No, But we're about to be crashed! Dipper Pines: I've never seen anything like it! Mabel Pines: Me either! Princess Yuna: Hold on! Zephyr Breeze (Human): My gage police helicopter works. Right? Sunburst (Human): Incoming! Timothy Timkens: Whoa! Timber Spruce (Human): Watch it! Thorax (Human): Duck! Gabby (Human): (takes cover) Princess Yuna: Look out! As Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel broke their falls on a bale of hey, They've witness some engines. There was Casey Jr., and there were other engines they've never seen before. They stared at Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel, Even the human counterparts of all from Equestria. Princess Yuna: Konichiwa, I'm Princess Yuna! Who are you guys? Dipper Pines: Hey, Casey Jr. It's great to see you. The human counterparts and engines came to see them, Casey Jr. knew his old friends. Casey Jr.: Great to see you too, Dusty, Dipper, Mabel. (to Yuna) And it's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Yuna. I'm Casey Jr. I'm a friend of Mickey Mouse. Call me C.J. for short. Toots: I'm Toots. Tillie: My name is Tillie. Tootle: I'm Tootle. Montana: Name's Montana. Emma: I'm Emma. Puffle: My name is Puffle. Ivor the Engine: I'm Ivor. Jebediah: Pleasure to meet you, Youngsters. I'm Jebediah. Georgia: Hi there, Name's Georgia. Pete: S'up. The names Pete. Farnsworth: (in a honking voice) Charmed. (in normal voice) My friends call me Farnsworth. Alfred: I'm Alfred. Melissa: I'm Melissa. Tom Jerry: Name's Tom Jerry. Azul: My name is Azul. Greendale Rocket: I'm Greendale Rocket. Johnny: I'm Johnny. Doc: Doc, How do you do? Jacob Pneumatic: I'm Jacob Pneumatic. Huey: Name's Huey. Timothy Timkens: I'm Timothy Timkens. Bonnie: My name is Bonnie. Jason: I'm Jason. Sir Reginald: Pleasure, I'm Sir Reginald. Sasha: I'm Sasha. Chugs: Name's Chugs. Twilight Sparkle (Human): I'm Twilight Sparkle, And this is Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer and Mirage. Princess Yuna: You all remind me of someponies I've known back home. Fantasyland Engines: We live here! Dusty Crophopper: You mean... ? Casey Jr.: That's right, Dusty. They live here in Fantasyland. Dipper Pines: Fantasyland?! Twilight Spakle: (noticed the Journals and Yuna's blue and white pine tree baseball cap) I like your stuff, Where'd you get those? Princess Yuna: Oh, The Journal #4 was given to me by Dipper and Mabel's Great-Uncle, Ford Pines, Stanley Pines' twin brother. I got this hat back at the Mystery Shack, And I've restored the first three Journals. Sunburst (Human): Amazing! Casey Jr.: You don't say, Princess Yuna. I've heard tell by Mickey and the gang about how you saved Canterlot from the Jester. Then, You restored the first three Journals and beat that wicked, Wicked evil demonic cycloptic triangle guy, Bill Cipher! Princess Yuna: It's true. Rarity (Human): How marvelous. Mabel Pines: I know, Right? Tower: How'd they get here!? Pete: Not a clue, Boss. (coughs) Tower: Not again! (sneezed the whistles out) I told you to watch that smoke, Pete! As Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel went to find their way home, Casey Jr. followed them. Casey Jr.: I wonder where're they going. Twilight Sparkle (Human): Not a clue, Come on. So, They came to see them. As the sun sets and they find a way home, Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel roll over down the hill. But, Stops on a at the beach. Yuna laughed but the ground broke, she, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel keeps falling down the hill. Then, A stranger saw them. Gloriosa Daisy (Human): Oh, Thank you, Little roots. Please, Stay strong. She came after them, Then the plant pulled. Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel continues rolling down the hill, Then broke the fence and knock out cold. Then, A stranger named Richard came to see them. Richard: Mary Beth! Vice Principal Luna! We need some help. There's Princess Yuna, a racing rescue plane and two twin children with her. We will get her inside. Then, Casey Jr. and Twilight looked down the mine. Yuna, Dusty, Dipper and Mabel were taken by Richard, He had to make sure they recover soon. Casey Jr.: (in his mind) Oh dear. Twilight Sparkle (Human): I hope they're okay. Casey Jr.: Me too. Twilight Sparkle (Human): We better get the others. Casey Jr.: Let's go! So, They left to return and find the others. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225